Tie the rope
by Wildmuttpuppy
Summary: Rook, Ben, and their son Maxwell enjoy a fun day at the fair when something happens that changes the family forever.


It was a bright shining morning in Bellwood. In their new apartment, the sunlight peaked through the bedroom window. Being the first to wake up, as always, Rook drowsily turned in his bed and smiled when he looked at his sleeping boyfriend. His brown hair was sticking out in all different directions, and he was slightly drooling on his green pillow. Rook chuckled and started to lightly rub his arm to wake him up, he learned to be careful with waking Ben up after nearly getting punched in the face when he had a nightmare.

"Ben, it is time to wake up my love." Ben groaned and hid his head under the blanket. "Morning's are evil, let me sleep." "Ben, you should really get up before-" suddenly the door to their room burst open and a small figure let out a mightly battle cry before jumping on top of the two young men. "ACK! Son of a Vulpimancer!" "Ugh, good morning Maxwell." The four-year-old Human/Revonnagander wagged his bushy tail while giggling.  
"Good morning Father! Good Morning Dad! Can I have pancakes? Pretty pretty please?" Ben sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Cooking's your Fathers job. Not mine." Rook pulled off the covers and got out of bed. "I do not mind. Go get dressed, I will get started in a few minutes." Once everyone got dressed and Rook finished cooking Max poured Amber Ogia syrup on his pancakes untill Ben stopped him. "Don't drown the pancakes okay kiddo?" "Okay Dad."

After swallowing the pancake in his mouth Ben spoke up. "So after we pick up Max from preschool We're going to that fair by that lake?" Rook nodded. "Yes, by the way Ben, I need you to take Max to school today, I know it is my turn but I have an important errand to run. I promise to take him to school for the next two days." Ben sighed. "Alright. Finish up Max, we need to get going."  
Max quickly stuffed the rest of his pancake in his mouth, finished his milk, wiped his face on his blue spaceship shirt, and rushed to his room to grab his backpack. After a quick kiss bye from Rook the two rushed out the door. Now that Rook was alone, he could finish that important errand he needs to do.

"Remember, if we're running late that means your Father and I are kicking bad guy butt, and if you behave today we'll get you a treat at the fair." "YAY!" Once Ben pulled up to Max's preschool he got out of the car and let Max out. Ben gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair, making the little furry boy giggle. "Dad stop it! You're messing up my hair!" Ben chuckled. "Have a good day Max."  
Ben watched as Max rushed inside the building and sighed. "That kid is growing up way to fast...Listen to me I sound like my mom."

Later that day at the fair, Max was enjoying his treat of cotton candy that he earned while they walked around. Ben looked at Rook who seemed rather nervous about something. "You okay Rook? Something bothering you?" "Hm? Oh no no no. Nothing is wrong my love. I-" Max quickly cut them off. "Dad, Father look! A giant Rath doll!" The two men looked and saw a toy tiger by the balloon dart game.  
Ben chuckled. "That's not exactly a Rath doll, but you were close. Want me to win it for you?" Max excitedly nodded. Ben pulled out a few dollars and gave it to the guy in charge of the game. Once he was given the darts Ben started playing with the omnitrix.  
*FLASH!*  
Rook rolled his eyes. "Ben. Is this not cheating?" Now as Four Arms, Ben shrugged. "Well there isn't a written rule about this is there?" Ben threw the darts, popping a balloon with every single one of them. "Oh yeah!" Max jumped up and down excitedly. "YAY! RATH DOLL!"

After a long day of playing games and going on rides, Rook, Ben, and Max were heading back to the truck. Before getting in Rook grabbed Ben's hand. "Uh, Ben. There's something I need to ask you." Ben raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay?" Rook reached into his pocket, and his eyes widened when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Oh dear." Rook started searching his pockets while Ben looked at him confused.

Max watched his Father with curiosity when he remember something. He put down his tiger, grabbed something out of his pocket and tugged at the bottom of his Fathers armor. "Hey Father." "Not now Max-" "You dropped this when we got out of the truck." Rook looked down and saw Max holding what he was looking for. Smiling in relief, Rook kneeled down to him and gave him a hug. "Rook Maxwell Tennyson you are a life saver." He took the item from Max and looked up at Ben and opened up the box in his hand, revealing a diamond ring.

"Ben we have been together for many years, and together we raise our dear child. Would you like to, as you humans say, "Tie the rope?"" Max whispered. "Tie the knot." "I-I mean, tie the knot? Thank you Max." "No prob." Ben stood there absolutely shocked for a moment, he then got down on his knees, wrapped his arms around Rook and kissed him on the lips. Rook gladly took that as a "Yes." and kissed back. Max's tail covered his tiger's eyes, while covered his eyes with his hands, and stuck out his tongue.

"YUCK! Dad cooties!" After separating Ben pulled Max into a hug. "How would you like to be a ring Bearer Kiddo?" Max looked at him confused. "...Do I have to wear a bear suit during your wedding?" Rook and Ben laughed.


End file.
